herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sebastian Castellanos
Senior Detective Sebastian Castellanos is the main protagonist of the 2014 survival horror game, The Evil Within. He is a detective of Krimson City Police Department along with his partners Juli Kidman and Joseph Oda. Sebastian Castellanos is a decorated detective of the Krimson City Police Department. His career was on the fast track until dual tragedies derailed his path. Feeling powerless and dejected, Sebastian took to drinking his sorrows away. Slowly his passion for his work eroded, as well as his sense of perspective and composure, as he further spiraled into despair. It was his long time partner Joseph Oda, who in an attempt to get Sebastian back on track and save him from himself, reported Sebastian to Internal Affairs. While it did save Sebastian's career, it ultimately put a great strain on Joseph and Sebastian's relationship, but later became a close friendship. Since that time Sebastian has returned to the job, but is never without his hip flask. He still feels responsible for the tragedies that befell him and shrugs off any offers of help. Plot Chapter 1 After a long day at work, Sebastian Castellanos is called to Beacon Mental Hospital for a case of "multiple murders". Intrigued by it, he responds to it by arriving on scene with his partners Joseph Oda and Julie Kidman. Sebastian and Joseph enter the hospital, assigning Julie to stay behind as backup. They enter to see a bloody massacre of patients and staff alike. Joseph scouts ahead and finds a doctor on the floor of the security room. He volunteers to take care of him and suggests to Sebastian to check the security cameras. The live footage monitors a hallway with three policemen shooting at something off camera. The police then have their throats slashed open by a hooded figure. The figure then turns around and stares at the camera. It disappears with an effect of a camera blur, only to suddenly reappear behind Sebastian and stabs him with an orbitoclast (a tool used in transorbital lobotomies). At first, Sebastian wakes up disoriented. He then realizes his body was hung upside down among other corpses in a slaughterhouse. While attempting to free his legs, a being dubbed the "Sadist" briefly stops in front of him, forcing Sebastian to stop and 'play dead'. The Sadist continues on and takes a corpse to bring back to his "workshop." After it leaves, Sebastian starts swinging himself to grab a knife lodged in a nearby corpse. Using it to cut himself loose, he sneaks into the "workshop" to steal a set of keys. Making his way out, Sebastian accidentally sets off a tripwire, activating an alarm. The Sadist arrives to see Sebastian fleeing, and gives chase with a chainsaw. It quickly catches up to the detective and manages to slice him in the leg, significantly injuring him. After a narrow escape through a grate and limping through the claustrophobic confines of the now recognizable hospital, Sebastian finds himself having to hide to survive. With careful maneuvering, and fleeing the Sadist once more, Sebastian finally throws himself into the elevator, which automatically closes behind him and brings him to safety. At the top of the elevator, an earthquake occurs, forcing Sebastian to flee the building. He manages to escape, but he finds the city destroyed by the earthquake. Officer Connelly arrives outside with an ambulance, beckoning him to hurry up as the ground beneath the vehicle gives away. Sebastian barely makes it in as Connelly drives with the roadway crumbling behind him. Unknown to them, the figure from before observes as they drive away and disappears from view soon after. As Krimson City continues to fall apart around them, Sebastian is informed that Joseph never made it out of the hospital. Leslie, an asylum patient, begins repeating the words "fine" and is comforted throughout the ride by Kidman and the doctor they found earlier. After a long run through the devastated city, Sebastian looks up at the rear view mirror and sees the hooded figure standing with the backseat passengers. Shocked, he looks back, only to see Kidman, Leslie, and the doctor. The ambulance begins losing control as Connelly appears to degrade. Leslie's chanting changes from "fine" to fall". Leslie turns out to be right as the ambulance then falls off a cliff. Sebastian then blacks out when the ambulance hits the ground. Chapter 2 After having a nightmare of seeing a lone Haunted crawling up to him, Sebastian wakes up in a hospital, and the setting is filtered black and white. As Sebastian heads towards the door, a nurseappears and escorts him from his 'room'. He is then asked to sign in so as to not 'lose his future memories'. Sebastian is then escorted further into an ominous looking room with a single leather chair in the middle. At the nurses' coaxing, Sebastian eventually sits down in the chair. Strangely, the chair then changes into a metal chair. Before Sebastian can get up, the chair latches on to his hands and legs, trapping him. With the jar found earlier in Sebastian's room, the player unlocks access to Sebastian's mind. This is later used as a way to upgrade Sebastian's abilities with theGreen Gel found throughout the game. After Sebastian uses the gel, he asks the nurse if he is going crazy. The room then bursts into flames after the nurse replies "Now why ever would you ask that?" Sebastian then awakes to realize that he was in the destroyed ambulance after it fell off the cliff in the previous chapter, explaining why the room burst into flames before. He then staggers out of the wreckage gravely injured. As he proceeds to wander through the forest that the ambulance landed in, he finds a tent with a man crouched over something. Sebastian picks up a revolver and approaches the man. The man is revealed to be eating a head and turns around. It's Connelly. After killing the reanimated Connely, Sebastian continues. He then find Leslie behind a trip wire, indirectly saving Sebastian from death. Leslie runs away before he could help. Making his way through the Haunted, Sebastian witnesses the process of becoming the Haunted. While being chased by a horde of Haunted, Sebastian makes it to the exit which is blocked by a gate. In order to escape, Sebastian jumps into the water below the bridge. The chasing Haunted give up and leave. Chapter 3 Sebastian gets himself out of the water and comes to a village. In the village he finds the same doctor from the hospital. The doctor, named Marcelo Jimenez, tells him that Leslie was one of his patients and went through the nearby closed gate. As the horde of Haunted builds up, Jimenez volunteer to distract the enemies while Sebastian goes for the gate. The gate has no crank and is unmovable. Sebastian realizes that he needs a chainsaw to cut through the chains. He then encounters the Sadist from Chapter 1 who is restrained by chains. The Sadist breaks free and after a brief battle, Sebastian kills him and uses his chainsaw to open the gate. As he and Jimenez walk pass the entrance to the hospice, the gate shuts itself behind their back. Chapter 4 Jimenez informs Sebastian that his brother Valerio runs a hospital not too far from the entrance. Once they enter the hospital, they find Valerio with his back turned, performing surgery on a man. When Sebastian approaches Valerio, it it shown that Valerio isn't saving the man but instead mindlessly slicing him open. Valerio himself is revealed to have turned into one of the Haunted as well. After Sebastian kills him in front of Jimenez, a vision of Valerio's living death is shown. Valerio is beginning to cut open the same man, but begins complaining of an itch on his head. Valerio then scratches his head so much he tears off some of his own scalp, killing him. Jimenez then starts mumbling about how "Ruvik" couldn't have killed Valerio. Leslie then screams from outside, running into a house. Sebastian and Jimenez chase after Leslie into the basement. After reaching Leslie, the door appears to open by itself, until Sebastian is attacked by an invisible Haunted forcing Sebastian to kill it in order to proceed. When they go back to the stairs, it turns into a wall. The hooded man appears and separates Sebastian from Leslie and Jimenez into an unknown area. Sebastian makes his way through the hospital and eventually encounters a four armed Haunted named Laura. Sebastian escapes, but then is sent into a different hospital by Ruvik Chapter 5 Making his ways through the hospital full of invisible Haunted and deadly puzzles, Sebastian finds Joseph connected to a bath tub. After freeing and healing Joseph, Sebastian then continue together to get out of the facility. However, Sebastian started to worry after Joseph almost becoming a Haunted and attack him. After getting out, they find Kidman, trapped inside a filling tank. Both of them fight waves of Haunted, some armed with dynamites, before they can help Kidman. Joseph then told Sebastian that to open the tank, the code must be use on a panel. Sebastian must unlock the tank before Kidman drowns. After getting Kidman out, she and Joseph are then separate from Sebastian to the sewer below. As they reunite again, the trio then are separated again by Reborn Laura. Sebastian is moved to the area where Reborn Laura is, but eventually he discovers that fire is the only weapon that is effective against the creature. After a firefight, Sebastian moves on and goes into a room with theSTEM machine. He sees ghostly Ruvik and Leslie, in his experiment. Suddenly, the machine becomes active, releasing three Haunted which are connected to the machine. Sebastian must knock them down and pulled out the cord to defeat them. In the end, the machine explodes and knock Sebastian unconscious. Chapter 6 Awake in the Safe Haven from a nightmare of an eye surgery, Sebastian is in the staff room by a desk. On it are some photographs: a lighthouse, a church, a cemetery, and a hole in the church. As he inspects the hole, everything goes dark. He walks to the patient wing, where he sees Tatiana patrols her way down the stairs on the right of the mirror. In there, a hallucination of the Keeperis seen. As Sebastian finds Leslie in one of the cell, Leslie slowly turned around. Suddenly, he is looking at a mirror face on Leslie, teleporting Sebastian back to the world. Reunite with Joseph again, they fight through the army of Haunted, armed with more weapons, masks, and some are fat variant. Sebastian must kill four Haunted who are firing harpoons. As they come close to the lighthouse, Joseph is separated and Sebastian must fight another Sadist in order to regroup and continue. Arriving at the top, Joseph is knocked out as he tripped a wire, blowing the bridge. Sebastian must save Joseph before the Haunted decapitate him. As Sebastian goes to Joseph, Joseph steals his pistol and aims at himself in the head. However, Sebastian intercepts before he could pull the trigger. Coming to the cemetery, both of them starts to catch some patterns. The scene was "like jumbled up memories". Moving onwards, Joseph sees Leslie and Kidman entering the church. Forcing to use the path in the cemetery, Sebastian encounters two Giants. After defeating them, Sebastian sees that the route to the church was cut. With no choices, he and Joseph use the underground path. Sebastian then teleport back to the Safe Haven without notices. After solving sacrificial puzzle, they encounters the Sentinel. The Sentinel knocks Joseph down, forcing Sebastian to fight the monster alone. Once they're out of the arena, Joseph informs that his glasses is in the area where the Sentinel is. Sebastian has to retrieve the glasses in order to go to the church to catch up with Kidman. Chapter 7 Once they enter the church Joseph starts to question whether or not he should continue fighting the urge to turn into a Haunted. Sebastian had to inject a syringe into Joseph. Later Ruvik appears and transports Sebastian to the underground catacomb, where the Keeper awaits. To move on, Sebastian must find three stone pieces to lift the blockade. As he comes down, the Keeper triggers the spike trap. Sebastian then steps on a barbed wire trap and must get out before the spikes crush him. Then he has to run to the other side with stepping on the traps to avoid getting crush. Meeting up with Leslie, Sebastian helps him out, but he triggers a trap which locked Sebastian in the room with the Keeper. After the first Keeper is defeated, gas starts to fill. Sebastian must shut all the valves as he battles with the spawning Keepers. In the end, The Keeper decapitates himself and throws his safe head afterword Sebastian throws the attacking safe to the floor, and crush it with the spike trap as it fully spawns its body. Chapter 8 Sebastian goes into the cave. He encounters enemies and puzzles. As he passes the last puzzle, he is then teleported to the hallway, reaching the room with the STEM machine. In there stands Jimenez. He tell Sebastian that the world was created by Ruvik, and thinking that Ruvik wants them dead. Jimenez then disappears. Sebastian is then pursued by the Amalgam Alpha into the Safe Haven. Thought to be safe, Ruvik suddenly appears in front of Sebastian from the room with the chair. Chapter 9 After seeing a nightmare of him getting burn, Sebastian goes to Tatiana. She is looking at a portrait of the Victoriano's family. Seeing that Ruvik's face was missing, Sebastian is then jump scared by Ruvik. Walking down the corridor of the patient wing, Sebastian arrives at a path toward an abandoned mansion of the Victoriano's. As he walks in, Jimenez is seen taking Leslie to the hallway behind the vault. To open the vault, Sebastian must find three test subjects and do the experiment correctly while being chased by Ruvik. Every experiment done will reveal what happens in the mansion in each room. Walking down the hallway behind the vault, Sebastian gets moved to a room with a ghostly young Ruvik. After a little chasing, the young Ruvik then turned into a giant particles creature. Sebastian cannot defeat him and therefore forcing him to run. Encounters with spikes traps and cage mazes, Sebastian escapes, only finding himself in sunflower field. He can see the past of the barn about Ruvik and Laura, and their tragedy. As the barn burns, Sebastian manages to escape, but get pushes back by the creature. Sebastian must fight all the Haunted while avoiding the creature. As everything ends and the barn burnt down, Sebastian comes back to the hallway, and enter the basement. Chapter 10 Entering the basement full of deadly machinery, Sebastian sees a memory of Jimenez and young Ruvik before moving into the next area. Sebastian then feels sick as in the next area was a giant blade attached to a rotating carousel. Sebastian must make it through without chopping his head off. Moving deeper, he sees that to move on, he had to turn on the power to open a metal door. He finds a battery and activates the power, but then encounters deadly machines and Trauma along the way back. Continue his journey, Amalgam Alpha teleports Sebastian to the abandon asylum, where Reborn Laura was waiting. To get to the elevator, Sebastian must proceed through the morgue and furnace, which mean facing fire. Reborn Laura will chase Sebastian until he reaches the elevator. As he make it, Reborn Laura grabs his neck and attempt to choke him, but Sebastian presses the elevator button, cutting its arms out as the elevator descends before he dies from choking. Later Ruvik comes, but he doesn't attack. He warns Sebastian that no one can stop his plan. As the elevator reaches the floor, Sebastian finds himself in the mansion. He walks down the hall and meet Jimenez, who was about to start a test on Leslie. He informs that Leslie had made it out of Ruvik's world. As he attempt again, the Amalgam Alpha interrupt and kills Jimenez. It then pushes Leslie and Sebastian. Sebastian flys through a fence, and lands in the underground parking lot. Sebastian must fight Amalgam Alpha in order to get to the surface. Chapter 11 Arriving on the surface, Sebastian sees Krimson City in destruction after the an earthquake, but only the Beacon Memorial Hospital remains perfectly unharmed. He fights his way through more Haunted, now comes with armors and assault rifles. He also encounters the Doppelganger. Later he sees Kidman. Sebastian goes to her to help, but he has to swim while avoiding being eaten by the Shigyo. Once he reaches to her, they continue to search for Joseph and Leslie. Reached the warehouse, Sebastian then turns into Haunted and attacks Kidman after warning her. Kidman shoots him, but he later becomes normal. Kidman walks away, but Sebastian is helped by Leslie. However, Leslie once again run away before Sebastian can help. Going deeper, he finds himself in a room filled with flammable gas. He had to get out without shooting, or the whole warehouse explodes, killing everyone inside unless he turn off the valve. As he comes out, he sees Joseph and goes to him. Chapter 12 Joseph was glad to see Sebastian alive and no more episodes to himself. He tells Sebastian that he found a bus. Before he goes driving, Kidman rush in and drive the bus before they're hit by a giant spider creature. The bus drives through the ruins of the city. After intensive fight, the trio escape from the creature through a tunnel. Joseph explains that even the world was changing, the lighthouse was still the same distance. It can be seen everywhere. Suddenly, he gets shot. Kidman told Sebastian to find a medical kit from the ambulance on the other side of the highway. She volunteers to go, but Sebastian goes by himself to make sure that Joseph was safe. When he returns, a Haunted comes with a heavy machine gun. Sebastian must get to the machine gun and shoot down all enemies before moving on. Once they're off, Kidman drives down the road. They then comfront Ruvik, who levitate the bus, and send in into the apartment blocks. Chapter 13 Kidman was once again separate from Sebastian, and Joseph also goes to the other path as Sebastian went down. This is the chapter where Sebastian encounter acid trap. Continue his way, the Keeper was here. Nevertheless, he had to move on. He must avoid traps to move pass the area. Once arrive at the bottom floor, Joseph was seen fighting the Keeper. Suddenly, Ruvik changed the kitchen room into a death trap. Sebastian must disarm the acid trap to exit the room while avoiding fire, spike, and spinning moving blade. Arriving in the meat locker, Sebastian must follow Joseph up the elevator, but must fight the Keeper long enough until the elevator arrives. Reuniting with Kidman and Leslie, Sebastian witnesses her will. She will kill Leslie, thinking that he's the one who change the scenery. Once Sebastian convinced Kidman to turn around, Joseph goes to Leslie, but Leslie screams and ran away. Kidman shoots, but it hit Joseph. As she left, Sebastian is sent to subway station. Chapter 14 Sebastian wished that Joseph was okay. Coming closer to the train bridge, Sebastian fights through the Haunted and eventually enter the hive of Quell and AlterEgo dwells. As he comes to the elevator, he had to connect the circuit and power the generator. In the middle of the process, Quell interrupts and flings him into the arena where Sebastian fights it. After defeating, he powers the generator again and use the elevator to go up. Reaching the bridge, he was warned by Ruvik with three steel beams written 'You will suffer'. On the midpoint of the bridge, Ruvik comes and casts a storm, shaking the train. Sebastian escapes before it fells into the valley. Chapter 15 Waking up from the nightmare of him killing himself, Sebastian finds out that the ward was empty. Tatiana was gone. Sebastian check her reception desk, where he finds his last personal journal. Suddenly the place shook. Sebastian then finds Leslie. He guided the detective to the hospital, but separated at the last point. Back to the surface, he was at the road in front of the hospital, saying to be a beacon. From there, he finds Leslie at the beacon. As Sebastian follows, an anonymous patient tells him not to look into Ruvik's eyes. After, Sebastian is grabbed by Ruvik, but he smack Ruvik with the lantern and accidentally look into his eyes. Suddenly, he is back at the entrance, but in the bloody arena world. Sebastian must survives all the battles and traps in order to reach the beacon again. At this point, Ruvik admit that he created the world, proving about his environment controls. Arrived at the top floor, Sebastian finds himself sleeping in a tub connecting to the STEM machine on the floor below. At the same time, Sebastian heard Leslie. He hides behind Sebastian as Kidman arrives. After a little conversation, the world changed. Leslie walks to Ruvik, and melted into goo as he touches. The goo was then fed into the STEM machine. Later, the world tilted. Sebastian fly out of the window into the area where the final battle awaits. Sebastian lands on a giant brain in the gravity less area. Suddenly, Ruvik grew out as a huge monster threaten Sebastian. Sebastian cannot do anything but run. Soon, he got smack and fly to a truck with mounted gun. He had to shoot all arms to survive. Then Ruvik sends him to a barbed wire, where Sebastian was unmovable. However, Sebastian finds a rocket launcher, and had to timed his shooting to defeat Ruvik. Then Ruvik pulled him out to the ground. As he was about to kill Sebastian, instead Ruvik was stopped by one single bullet. Sebastian later wake at the beacon. After a hallucination of Ruvik, Sebastian ends everything by destroyed Ruvik's brain. Sebastian wakes up again at the reality. Kidman, who was checking his heart rate, close the monitor and tells Sebastian to sleep. As the staff goes away, he wakes up and removed the connected cord. He sees Connelly and Jimenez connected to the machine. Sebastian leaves to find Leslie who went away first. As he comes to the reception, a SWAT team comes in. Sebastian walks out for fresh air. However, he sees Leslie, but before he could go to him, a headache strikes. Leslie then disappear. Relationships Joseph Oda : "''Krimson City needs more men like him on the force and it’s an honor to be working with him." : —Sebastian, writing about Joseph Despite initially being optimistic about working with Joseph, Sebastian's slow decent into alcoholism has turned their partnership sour. Concerned with Sebastian’s safety, Joseph filled a report to Internal Affairs, which saved Sebastian his job, but created an emotional rift between them. During the events of the game, Sebastian shows dedication in protecting Joseph, going so far as to put Joseph's well-being above his. Despite the events of the past, the friendship that the two have is still very apparent. Julie Kidman : "There’s something about her that gets under my skin but I can’t quite put my finger on it." : —Sebastian, writing about Kidman Sebastian’s relationship with Kidman is strained. He resents having to train her, going as far as to label it "babysitting duty." In his journal he describes her as being aloof and standoffish. Kidman also took issue with the aggressive way Sebastian went about working his cases, much to Sebastian’s annoyance. But despite this, he does however show worriness and concern for her while surviving together, showing that Sebastian does care for Kidman and that the two are on positive terms and respect each other. Kidman even even went as far to calling Sebastian a "Good man". Oscar Connelly Sebastian's relationship with Connelly is not heavily explored, but they do seem to at least get along fairly well. While driving to the asylum, Sebastian appears willing to listen to Connelly's theories about what awaits them there, even though Connelly is simply a patrol officer and not a detective. After Connelly turns into a haunted, Sebastian is shocked and horrifed, showing that he did like Connelly. Trivia * Sebastian is voiced by Anson Mount, best known for his role as Cullen Bohannon on AMC's Hell on Wheels. * The trench coat Sebastian wears at the very beginning of the game was given to him by his wife and he feels its loss is significant to events taking place. * Sebastian is or was previously married, as he wears a wedding ring. * He is a smoker. After escaping from the Sadist in chapter 1, he pulls a pack of cigarettes out of his coat, only to throw it away moments later when he realizes that it is empty. * In his journal Sebastian admits to believing that you sometimes have to "bend the rulebook a bit" in order to break a case. This apparently put him at odds with Juli Kidman who was opposed to such tactics. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Detectives Category:Officials Category:Successful Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Evil exterminators Category:Monster Slayers Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Horror Heroes